


Headband

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Spock hats up.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 21
Kudos: 111





	Headband

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

For once in his nearly immaculate career, Spock isn’t exactingly on time to the transporter room. Loathe though he is to have any ‘excuse,’ he does have a good one: Dr. McCoy’s routine physical dragged on far longer than necessary, mostly bogged down in cantankerous comments and unnecessary arguments. It results in Spock being three minutes later than the designated time, and when he marches into the transporter room, he immediately says, “My apologies for my tardiness, Captain.”

“That’s alright, Mr. Spock. I just got here myself.” Jim doesn’t look the least bit bothered, as Spock expected—this is hardly one of their more stringent missions. They’ll be beaming down to the least inhabited colony in the Mrennenimian system—the eleventh one they’ve seen in a week—and if the populous of ‘Mini-Mren VI’ are anything like their brethren, they’ll be as bafflingly sloppy as Jim’s meal plan. 

The four ensigns in red uniforms standing behind Jim, however, don’t have the luxury of ever being late—there are too many low-ranking officers aboard itching to be noticed by command. They all stand rigidly at the ready, eager to begin what’s sure to be a sadly unenlightening mission. Spock joins them, squaring off beside Jim. He folds his hands behind his back and prepares for Lieutenant Commander Scott to beam them down. 

Jim’s arm extends to him in his peripherals. He glances aside to see a familiar patch of thick, synthesized navy-blue wool. Jim gestures it towards him. “It’s supposed to be cold down there, Commander. I figured you could use a hat.”

Spock probably could. He’s well aware that Mini-Mren VI is a good twenty degrees below his comfort level. Then again, most things are; Starfleet instillations, Academy and starships alike, tend to be set to Earth temperatures, rather than Vulcan ones. Nevertheless, Spock notes, “That is not part of the uniform.”

“The uniform wasn’t designed for Vulcans,” Jim counters, which, despite Vulcan’s status as a founding member of the Federation, is sadly true. “Wear the toque, Spock. Captain’s orders.”

Spock can’t argue with that. At least, not in front of other officers. He plucks the toque from Jim’s hand and stretches it over his head, startling as soon as it’s in place. He can immediately tell what’s wrong. He turns a frown to Jim. “It has holes.”

“For your ears,” Jim quips, flashing Spock a warm smile, the kind of twinkling, intimate thing that should never come out while on duty. “I cut them out. Couldn’t resist.” He doesn’t clarify _why_ , but his sparkling eyes tell the rest of the story, and Spock already knows that Jim finds his ears _fascinating._

Spock doesn’t blush. That would be wholly inappropriate. He says, “That rather defeats the purpose of keeping me warm.”

“Well, I can keep you warm in other ways.” Jim doesn’t wink. He doesn’t put the teasing lilt into his voice like he might if there were no witnesses, or even just Dr. McCoy. Somehow, he manages to sound incredibly professional. 

Spock knows their conversation is anything but. Spock’s tempted to delay the mission long enough to sew the holes back up, because maybe exposing his ears to Jim in such a way is a bad idea. Spock mutters too quietly for anyone else to hear, “Please, Captain. Not in front of the ensigns.”

Jim doesn’t laugh. He does grin. And he blessedly turns to Mr. Scott, ordering, “Energize.”


End file.
